What is love?
by cherry.flavored.papous
Summary: a mission from Tsunade herself to study the sound village.  And now she was caught.  Way to go Sakura.... You've got a present in there.  From Orochimaru himself.  The door creaked open, then not another sound was heard. hn....  Sasukekun?Lemon


What is love? By definition, it is a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person, a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend, sexual passion or desire, or a person toward whom love is felt; beloved person; sweetheart. But what is it really...? An unconditional forgiveness able to take someone back with open arms? Or is it just a troublesome emotion that's able to be turned off?

* * *

_Kuso..._

She tried to move her wrists. Nothing. They were bound tight. Along with her ankles and she was strangely tied in a sitting position with a bandanna over her eyes. She had gotten a mission from Tsunade herself to study the sound village. And now she was caught. "Way to go Sakura..." She murmured mentally using every swear word in the book she knew. Then even making up a few. What's worse, she didn't know where she was or even what room she was in. A growl escaped her throat, then immediately quieted as she heard voices outside.

"You've got a present in there. From Orochimaru himself." That voice. It made her want to punch something. Sakura easily distinguished it as Kabuto's. That sound...though even though she heard this, the reply was missed. "Well...if you don't want it, just give it back." It? It?! Who did he think he was? She growled again. He wasn't going to get away with that. As soon as she got these stupid ropes off of her, then he'd pay. They all would. Sakura felt her breath hitch as the doorknob turned, her pulse speeding up. The door creaked open, then not another sound was heard.

"hn..."

If her eyes were open, they defiantly would have widened. "S-Sasuke-ku...?" She broke off, jumping again at his sudden closeness as he reached behind her. The light from the candle suddenly filled her eyes as she blinked, attempting to adjust to it. "S-So what do you want?" She growled, attempting to sound tough and overflowing with confidence. The brunette gave a sharp laugh. "Your the one that came here. What were you here for?"

Her green eyes flashed again, staring up at him. "What do you want from me?" Sakura growled, staring up at him. "You broke my heart and my trust when you left the village Sasuke." Her voice cracked towards the end. She mentally cursed herself. "That's not going to return easily, you'll have to try harder instead of dropping back into my life." She growled with an attempted venom in her voice.

"I never said I wanted that." He replied, sitting next to her on the floor, a smirk crossing his features. "In fact..." He murmured, drawing out his sword. "I could kill you if I wanted to...and no one would know." He said, pressing the cool metal against her throat. Sakura winced, giving a soft gasp as she felt it break her flesh as blood gently dripped down onto her shirt. "Then Naruto would really come to look for me..."

She said nothing, keeping her pale lips together to ensure that she wouldn't cry. He sighed, looking down at her. "Don't worry...it'll be fine..." He smirked, "I won't hurt you." He continued, bringing his soft lips to hers and running his tongue along her bottom lip. She gasped, as her eyes widened in shock staring up at him. As Sakura pulled away, she stared up at him. "What are you doing Sasuke?" She demanded, as she pulled away from him. "Your a village traitor Sasuke! I can't be doing this!"

She closed her eyes, then opened them as the ropes gently slipped off of her. Emerald eyes flashed as the body turned, into fighting position, gasping as he shoved her onto the bed.

"Sakura..."

Her wrists were pulled above her head as his tongue slid down her neck. She gasped, with her eyes wide, staring up at him. "S-Sasuke?" The hand that didn't have her wrists laid a finger on her lips. He pulled back up, putting a chaste kiss on her pale lips, biting her bottom lip demanding an entrance. Sakura moaned at the foreign touch, opening her mouth for him.

Sasuke smirked, pressing his tongue into her mouth, quickly dominating hers and pulling her body closer. Drawing down his hands, they slid around her small waist. She arched into his touch, leaving a heated path down her body. She groaned, locking her fingers into his hair. "S-Sasuke!" She groaned, as his head dipped back to her neck, biting on a sensitive spot near her ear.

His calloused hand slid up her back, pulling off her shirt, revealing her bandages. He gave a short moan, filled with lust as he pulled his mouth down her neck to the edge of the bandages, leaving bites, licks, and moans in his wake. His hands slid down to her skirt that covered her shorts, sliding those off, looking down at the tight black shorts hugging the curve of her hips.

"Sakura..."

He said again, rocking his body into her, causing her to call out for him, though they weren't even naked yet. She released his neck, pulling his white shirt off of him, and taking off the bow that held his pants up. They slid down, revealing black silk boxers, as he moaned, unbuttoning her shorts. "sasuke!" This time...the voice wasn't sakura. The knock at the door brought him back to the room.

Kabuto knocked again, impatiently this time. "It's time for the meeting Sasuke! Get going!" He growled, standing aside to wait for him. Sasuke stared down at her, sliding his clothes back on, but stopping her when she tried to do the same. "I'll be back...you better be how I left you." He kissed her again, then walked out.

* * *

The kunoichi opened her eyes again, seeing the candles lower. He had to have been gone for over two hours. A sigh escaped her cherry lips. Who was she kidding...? Sasuke Uchiha in love with her? no way. "What was I thinking...?" She murmured, closing her eyes.

"Mnnnhhh perhaps how much you missed me?" His sudden appearance making her jump. "S-Sasuke!" The emeralds of her eyes widening. "W-When did you get here?" His response? Merely slamming his lips to hers in a bruising kiss. A sharp gasp withdrew from her lips. He smirked, ripping off the blanket that covered her creamy body staring at her.

Sakura blushed under his gaze, seeing the look of need in his eyes again. A growl of annoyance escaped from his throat. "You will be mine tonight." He smirked, noticing the way her spine shivered. The traitor leaned forward, breathing words into her ear.

"Your gonna get it hard Sakura..I'm going to pound you into the mattress...you won't be able to move for a week...Do you want that? Let me hear your voice Sakura...scream my name." He murmured, his warm breath tickling her ear. The woman gave a gasp, ending with a desirable moan.

"Sasuke..."

His eyes lit, an evilly playful look crossing his features, sliding out of his shirt. "Come on Sakura..." He snickered softly, rolling over so she was on top. "Surely there was something you've always wanted to do to me? My body is at your disposal." He murmured, staring her straight in the eye.

She blushed, staring at him, before sliding her hands down, taking off his pants, once more seeing the boxers, his length pressing against the fabric, causing a dark blush to rise. Gaining more confidence in herself she removed his boxers, watching him shiver as the cool air suddenly it him.

The kunoichi smirked, as we've often seen him do tonight, and slid her hand down, grasping him. Her creamy features staring at him, she slowly began to pump up and down, watching his eyes clench shut and groans with satisfaction. Her eyes widened as she suddenly found herself on the bottom again as he leaned over her, taking off her shorts, his breathing ragged.

Sasuke gently lifted her up, before roughly tearing off her bandages, exposing her chest to him. Another small groan escaped his throat as he leaned forward, grabbing one in his hand, sliding his mouth over the other, making sinful ministrations to her, enjoying the noises she was making, before deciding that that wasn't enough. The brunette slid down her panties, staring at her lower region.

Sakura blushed, feeling self conscious under his stare. "S-sasuke..." She started, before he stared at her, sliding a finger in. Her emerald eyes widened as she gasped, losing strength in her arms and falling back to the pillows. He smirked, adding another, before feeling a liquid come to his fingers. Another finger made it's way in, causing her to gasp and call for him. He pulled them out, sliding his tongue around his fingers before putting them to her mouth, causing her to blush as she flicked her tongue around shyly.

Sasuke leaned down, pushing her legs apart and positioning himself in front of her entrance. He teasingly did a few shoves, not entering her. "Tell me what you want Sakura,..." He muttered to her ear. "Let me know..."

"S-Sasuke...please..." She gasped, pressing into him. "T-Take me...please!" He smirked, obliging and thrusting gently into her, until her virginity broke. Sasuke looked down, seeing tears forming at the corners of her eyes. He gently leaned down, kissing in the path. "It'll be over soon...I promise...it'll feel better." He murmured into her ear, quickening his pace.

Soon all she could feel was the pleasure of him pumping into her. "M-Mnnhh S-Sasuke...faster...harder..." He opened his eyes, seeing her bubblegum hair spilling exotically around her head, her eyes pleading. A curt nod before quickening and getting rougher with her. "Sakura..." He moaned quietly, earning screams of his name and moans echoing off the walls.

Her sea foam nails punctured through his skin, causing him to slam into her body, earning a new round of noises. He smirked, continuing to slam into her creamy body watching sweat flick down her skin, mixing with the blood coming from his back. He groaned, feeling her walls tighten around him as she came, resulting in himself doing the same. "S-Sasuke!" "sakura..." He moaned, flicking his tongue into her mouth, capturing her into another kiss.

Sasuke moved, pulling his lower region out of her, and laying next to her, an arm wrapping around her as she snuggled into his warmth, staring sleepily up at him. "Sasuke." she began, but was cut off by his finger pressing to her lips. "shh...sleep Koi..." He leaned down, kissing her forehead softly, watching her drift off to sleep. "I love you." He murmured, kissing her softly, before quietly whispering to her ear. "I'll come back for you."

The next morning she awoke, not next to sasuke, but on the very same stone bench she was on when he left her. the pink haired kunoichi looked wildly around, seeing no one. Tears silently slid down her face, before remembering the last few words whispered into her ears. I'll come back for you

* * *

So what is love? Is it as they say in the proper format? Or an emotion that means nothing? Perhaps a promise by the one you love and trust the most? Mnnhh we'll never know until we find out for ourselves.

* * *

Wha...first attempt at a lemon...sorry if it's not that great... Review please. It's based from a picture on deviantart from samuraipet. look through the gallery, you can't miss it.

DISCLAIMER - I don't own naruto. if I did, sasuke wouldn't have left and there would be Uchiha babies already D 


End file.
